Utilisateur:ShadXIII
right|300px Cherchant des infos sur FFXIII (que je n'avais pas), j'ai vu que ce wiki était à l'abandon. J'en ai donc parlé à Evangéline et MissLarx et, comme nous avions tous les trois de l'expérience dans les wiki, nous avons décidé d'adopter ce wiki, ce qui fut chose faite deux semaines après. Voilà, je me suis présenté ! Non ? Bon, je continu alors ^^ Sur moi Sur moi Jeux J'ai fait J'aime I want to destroy... Je suis *Un lycéen *Un faiseur de fautes professionnel ^^' *L'un des trois bureaucrates du wiki *Fabriquant de talkbox et de sprites *Fabriquant de boîtes utilisateur *Fabriquant de modèle à l'occasion ^^ J'aime *La série Final Fantasy (sans blague ;-) ) *La série Kingdom Hearts *Jouer *La musique *Divers mangas *Dessiner *Yoko Shimomura, Utada Hikaru, Nobuo Uematsu *La traduction automatique ^^' Je déteste *Le doublage français (j'aime les Final Fantasy ;p) *Les fanmades *Les cosplay *1, 2, 3 musette (si vous connaissez, je suis désolé pour vous) *Et d'autres trucs... Je considère *Cette, cette, cette et cette vidéos comme des cadeaux divin *Cette, cette, cette et cette musiques comme les différents chants de la déesse *Cette vidéo comme l'ultime leçon de vie : essayer de faire le bien, c'est mal ! **Cette vidéo comme la corollaire de l'ultime leçon de vie : faire le mal, c'est mal, donc c'est bien ! *LOVELESS comme ma Bible *Génésis, Kuja, Jecht, l'Inconnu et Omega comme des dieux Jeux de la série possédés *''Final Fantasy III'' (DS) : Fini 3x *''Final Fantasy IV, Interlude et Les Années Suivantes'' (PSP) : Les trois sont finis (essaye de battre Shinryu et Omega dans Les Années Suivantes échec total pour le moment...) *''Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core'' : Fini et vaincu Minerva (recommencé pour mes pages Missions) *''Final Fantasy IX'' : Fini *''Final Fantasy X'' : Fini et a commencé à battre les chimères purgatrices *''Final Fantasy X-2'' : Fini et recommencé en partie boostée (78%) *''Final Fantasy XII'' : Fini, reste quelques contrats, les derniers eons et Omega Mark XII a battre *''Final Fantasy XIII'' : Fini *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (+ guide)'' : Fini (115/160 Fragments) *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' : Fini en mode normal, pas encore commencé le New Game + *''Final Fantasy XIV'' : Jamais joué et risque pas de commencer vu que les serveurs ont fermés... *''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD'' : Fini et recommencé en New Game + *''Final Fantasy Dissidia'' : Fini l'histoire, tout les persos niveau 100, toutes les invocations *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' : Fini 100% *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles : The Crystal Bearers'' : Fini *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles : Echoes of Times'' : Je viens de terminer les Ruines *''Bravely Default : Where the Fairy Flies'' : Fini, tout les persos niveau 99 et jobs niveaux max, toutes les histoire parallèles effectués Absences Voir aussi *Mon Bac à sable En conclusion Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. Même si l'avenir est vide de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour. http://i101.photobucket.com/albums/m75/Azure_Adonis/ff9-37.gif